The invention relates to the field of cushions and more particularly to the field of cushioned protection.
Vehicles often tow trailers and other objects. In particular, a trailer may be temporarily connected to vehicle such as a truck or a van.
It is common for such tow vehicles to have a tailgate, door, window, or other opening device which is designed to open in a rearward direction relative a forward direction of the vehicle. For instance a door may swing out and a tailgate may swing down.
It is also common for a trailer or other object which is to be towed by a tow vehicle to have a jack, crank, winch, or other stabilization device located near the front of the trailer where it connects to the tow vehicle. Such device may aid in raising or lowering the trailer or otherwise stabilizing the trailer. Such device may be manual or may be automated.
Unfortunately, it also common for the above discussed tailgate, door, window, or other opening device to come into contact with the jack, crank, winch, or other stabilization device when the trailer and the tow vehicle are either connected or in close proximity. In many situations, the tailgate, door, window, or other opening device may be damaged by the contact with the jack, crank, winch, or other stabilization device.
Thus, there exists a need in the art for a device which protects the tow vehicle and, in particular, the tailgate, door, window, or other opening device of the tow vehicle.